Field
The inventive concepts relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes two substrates and a liquid crystal material disposed between the two substrates. The intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal material is controlled to regulate the amount of light passing through the two substrates, so that the liquid crystal display apparatus displays a desired image.
A vertical alignment (VA) mode is one of operating modes of the liquid crystal display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatus driven in the VA mode includes liquid crystal molecules that are homeotropically aligned with the two substrates and have a negative dielectric constant. If the image is shown in front of the liquid crystal display apparatus driven in the VA mode, the liquid crystal display apparatus has an excellent contrast ratio.